One Percent Immunity?
by mah29732
Summary: After the likes of Mr. Krabs rethinks of having Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy as the promoters of the Krabby Patty to have instead the Teen Titans as promoters, Plankton discovers there might be one individual immune to its taste.
1. Titanic Idea

One Percent Immunity?

Chapter 1: Titanic Idea

It was quite a slow, slow, slow day at the likes of a certain restaurant known as the Krusty Krab, home of the famous Krabby Patty. Poor Mr. Krabs was weeping as he wasn't able to reap in loads of cash he had before ever since he started promotions with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"What's wrong Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob as he noticed his boss crying in his office as he entered the scene.

"Oh I'm sorry me boy" replied Mr. Krabs, "I'm just so upset that we haven't been ranking in the dough as much as I would have hoped for."

"What do you mean Mr. Krabs?" asked Spongebob, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's promotion on commercials really ranked in for the Krabby Patty's popularity."

"Yes, yes" replied Mr. Krabs, "but I was hoping to go for more of a younger look than some two old lions."

"Oh no, you're going to drop Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's contract?" asked Spongebob as he let out a gasp in shock.

"No, no" replied Mr. Krabs, "I was wondering even if your two retired super hero friends have any younger people within the super hero business?"

"But why would you want to do that?" asked Spongebob as he along with Mr. Krabs began to walk out of the office.

"It's for the money, uh, I mean for all the young people out there" replied Mr. Krabs then he took Spongebob's Krusty Krab hat away, "and since this is official Krusty Krab business I can't believe I am saying this, but you get to leave early but just make sure you go straight to tell the likes of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy the news."

"Don't you worry sir" said Spongebob as he gave a salute to Mr. Krabs, "I won't let you down."

As Spongebob began to march off to the likes of the retirement place, the likes of Plankton was wallowing over his latest failure in the Cum Bucket.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Karen, Plankton's computer wife.

"It's not fair!" cried Plankton, "I am unable to steal the secret formula to the Krabby Patty and I have failed several thousand of times!"

"Well, I can give you a tip" replied Karen, "perhaps you can spy on the likes of Spongebob. The bugs you have placed throughout the Krusty Krab in your recent failed scheme are still active."

"Really?" asked Plankton as he stopped sobbing and turned on the computer screens then he notices the likes of Spongebob at the retirement home, "Just what the heck is that sponge kid doing at the retirement of where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Probably to get more promotions from those two so-called super heroes who have retired. Karen, zoom in and see what's happening!"

"Yes dear" replied Karen as Plankton began to hack into the nearby security cameras.

Meanwhile back at the retirement place, the likes of Spongebob Squareparents had just entered the establishment in question and greeted by the clerk at the main desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the clerk who wasn't all that happy to see Spongebob.

"I'm here to meet with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" replied Spongebob, "it's under official Krusty Krab business."

"Krabs finally got the message to get rid of those two old lions of the super hero world, right?" asked the clerk as he gave Spongebob permission to continue on his trip.

"Not that I know of" replied Spongebob as he giggled off to go and find the likes of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

While the likes of Spongebob began to search the retirement place for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, the two retired heroes in question were taking a snooze on the beds. Dreaming about the days when they were younger and more fit than what they have evolved into what they are today.

"They're sleeping" said a nurse to Spongebob who entered the scene.

"But I have an important message that is official Krusty Krab business for them" said Spongebob.

"I'm sorry" said the nurse as she folded her fins and turned away from Spongebob, "but they shouldn't be disturbed, now go."

"But Mr. Krabs says he might be thinking of having younger promoters of the Krabby Patty!" shouted Sponegbob to which woke both Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Now look what you have done!" cried the nurse as she yelled at Spongebob with her face quite red.

"Don't try to scold the laid" said Mermaid Man as he got into the scene to break up a potential fight between the two, "this is a grave emergency for the likes of not just me but Barnacle Boy as well."

"Fine" said the nurse as she left the scene, "but I better not see you here waking up other residents."

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Barnacle Boy as he got up from his bed and stretched.

"I have official news from my boss Mr. Krabs" replied Spongebob, "he wants younger promoters of the Krabby Patty in his commercials and he considers you two to just be too old."

"Too old? Too old?!" shouted Mermaid Man as he shrieked with the top of his lungs, "That krabby boss of yours doesn't know who he is messing with!"

"Calm down Mermaid Man" replied Barnacle Boy as he got out some medicine to give to him, "you shouldn't raise your voice like this."

"He's right" sighed Mermaid Man as he took some medication pills, "we're both too old to do these sort of commercials."

"But what about your grandnephew?" asked Barnacle Boy, "He's heavily involved in this Teen Titans movement that's the rave of younger heroes."

"Wait a second, my grandnephew might be able to help us" replied Mermaid Man as he had an idea given to him from his sidekick.

"That's great news" said Spongebob as he began to leave the scene to head back to the Krusty Krabs with the news, "I'll tell Mr. Krabs the good news."

As the likes of Spongebob Squarepants began to rush the likes of the Krusty Krab, Plankton was quite furious that Mr. Krabs was going to acquire some help in promoting the likes of the famous Krabby Patty.

"That pathetic Krabs is going to get new super heroes to endorse the likes of the Krabby Patty?" shrieked Plankton as his face grew quite red, "I don't believe this!"

"Well, might I suggest another idea" replied Karen as she lowered the computer screen of her face to Plankton's height.

"Yea, what?" asked Plankton.

"Well, since Mr. Krabs is going to employ the so-called Teen Titan movement" replied Karen as she began to show pictures of the usual villains that the Teen Titans have often fought, "I would suggest that you would try to trick these villains into doing the work for you in knocking the promotion right out of Mr. Krabs' claws."

"What a brilliant idea!" laughed Plankton as he then began to pick up his cell phone and dial the numbers on it, "I'll trick every one of these villains to go knock off this future promotion that Krabs has in store."

"I should also mention there is also a member of the Teen Titans who is always quite gloomy and in a rotten mood" added Karen as she showed the picture of Raven, "she might also be of some use to expose that she might be immune to the taste of the Krabby Patty."

"What another excellent idea!" laughed Plankton as Plankton then began to make his loud evil laughter, "That fool Krabs won't know what's coming to him!"


	2. Villains for Krabby Patties?

Chapter 2: Villains for Krabby Patties?

It was finally time to greet the new promoters of the Krabby Patty, as the likes of Mr. Krabs had come along for the ride in Sandy's submarine with the likes of Spongebob, Patrick, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and also with the likes of Mermaid Man's grandnephew known as Aqualad. In the back of the submarine was the likes of various loads of Krabby Patties all packed in various number of boxes.

"I can't believe I am going to actually meet more super heroes" said Spongebob in such an excited voice.

"And I can't believe I am going to get more money from them through all this advertising" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"It would be quite good that we get to see my grand nephew's friends" said Mermaid Man, "we haven't seen good super hero action for a very long time. Are we approaching where your friends are located grand nephew?"

"The name is Aqualad" replied Aqualad who was at one of the controls with Sandy, "and yes, we're just a few inches away."

"I can't wait to meet your fellow teammates known as the Teen Money, er, Teen Titans" said Mr. Krabs.

Meanwhile as the likes of Sandy's submarine was just about to reach the T-Tower, the likes of Plankton who was observing the submarine in a safe distance was quite angry that Mr. Krabs was going to get more promotion for his Krabby Patties.

"I can't believe that Krabs is going to get younger faces to be promoters of his Krabby Patty!" cried Plankton as he pressed a button to put up the telescope he was overseeing the submarine with from another hideout that was near the T-Tower, "Karen, what about those villains those Teen Titans have faced?"

"The only villains available have been this Slade character and Brother Blood" replied Karen, "the rest of the villains were frozen by the Titans a year ago."

"No matter" said Plankton as he began contacting his robots he had created, "I shall use all of my robots that I have created for all of my previous schemes to do the job of freeing those villains those Teen Titans have faced before. Krabs won't know what hit him."

"Uh, what about the likes of the one percent of the population that's immune to the taste of the Krabby Patty?" asked Karen as she lowered herself to Plankton's height.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Plankton.

"I mean that even if you do free all of these villains, they won't be immune to the taste of the Krabby Patty and would not fight their old enemies" said Karen.

"Ha, I'll worry about that later" said Plankton as he then began to observe the monitor of his robots freeing every villain the Titans have ever faced and instructing each one of them to go to the T-Tower to fight the Titans, "yes, that's it my puppets, go and destroy those Krabby Patties!"

Back at the T-Tower, the likes of Mr. Krabs was eventually greeted by members of the Teen Titans.

"So what kind of a deal is this?" asked Raven as she noticed the many boxes of Krabby Patties being shipped right into the tower.

"My granduncle Mermaid Man" replied Aqualad, "wants us to be used to promote these Krabby Patties."

"You mean death by high calories?" asked Raven as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha, you sound just like Squidward" laughed Spongebob.

"She sounds like Squidward times ten thousand" added Patrick.

"Look, there's no way I am going to scarf down one of these so-called Krabby Patties" said Raven as she walked away from the scene.

"Say, where's the girl in blue going?" asked Mr. Krabs as he came into the scene.

"I think it has to do something about not eating these Patties" said Robin.

"But these taste pretty good" said Cyborg as he scarfed down at least two Patties.

"And here's the vegetarian version of the Krabby Patty made especially for the likes of you" said Spongebob as he handed Beast Boy the vegetarian version of the Krabby Patty.

"Say, Cyborg's right, even the vegetarian version of the Krabby Patty tastes pretty good" said Beast Boy.

"Yes, I must have more of these Krabby Patties" added Starfire as she scarfed several of them down.

"With you young people as promoters of the Krabby Patty" said Mr. Krabs, "you can have all you want."

"What about Raven?" asked Robin, "She's not enjoying this?"

"Look, that girl in blue better eat one of my patties, just one taste of it" replied Mr. Krabs, "oh if she doesn't, I'll loose money from my promoters such as yourselves."

But before the remaining members of the Teen Titans could attempt to convince Raven to scarf down a Krabby Patty, a red alert sounded off throughout the tower.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Sandy as she came into the scene.

"We got trouble" replied Robin.

"I don't believe this" said Cyborg who still had a Krabby Patty in his hand watching the security camera to which showed every villain which they ever faced was coming right toward the tower itself, "every villain we had ever faced is coming to the tower to fight us."

"Let me see" said Mr. Krabs, "I bet they want to also be promoters so that I can get more money."

"No, they don't want to do that" said Cyborg, "they want to kick the stuffing out of us for imprisoning them!"

"But who would want to free all the villains we had ever faced along with to have Slade and Brother Blood join voices?" asked Robin.

"I think I might know one person who might be able to do something like this" said Spongebob.

The scene then switches to the likes of Plankton back in his secret hideout that was near the T-tower observing a very large group of villains heading straight for it.

"Yes, that's it my puppets!" laughed Plankton as he was observing the entire scene through a telescope, "Go ruin Mr. Krabs' dream of having younger promoters of his Krabby Patty and while you are at it, turn him into a crab diner!"

"Uh, I don't think your plan will work" replied Karen.

"Why not?" asked Plankton.

"Let me show you" replied Karen as she sighed once more of Plankton's failed plan to which the scene switches back to the T-tower entrance of the likes of the robot Atlas breaking down the main entrance with several villains beside him.

"We have come to make you Teen Titans to pay for your past misdeeds against us" said Atlas, "we received word that you were very weak and vulnerable at this point in time."

"Wow, more promoters of the Krabby Patty" said Mr. Krabs as he entered the scene, "can I take your money?"

"Just what on Earth are these things?" asked Brother Blood as he noticed a box of Krabby Patties.

"Those sir are Krabby Patties, finest meal you'll ever eat" replied Spongebob.

"Hmm, it better be" said Brother Blood as he scarfed down one of the Krabby Patties to which suddenly had a strange taste of goodness within his mouth, "hey, these things are not half bad at all."

"Say, give me one of those" said Atlas.

"Oh no, you villains won't get a another bite out of these Krabby Patties until you sign up to be their promoters" said Mr. Krabs as he got out a contract, "all I need is all of your signatures here."

"I'm signing up for more Krabby Patties" laughed Brother Blood with joy to which gave a shocking look with members of the Teen Titans.

"Did we just saw what I think we saw?" asked Cyborg as he asked that question to his other teammates.

"Yea, Krabby Patties can do just that even to some of the meanest people" said Spongebob, "it's in its nature."

This move by the likes of Brother Blood and other villains who tasted the goodness of the Krabby Patty drove poor Plankton nuts in his hideout as he was observing the entire scene.

"I don't believe it!" cried Plankton as he shrieked out in shock, "Those villains were suppose to destroy the Krusty Krab's newest promoters of the Krabby Patty and now they have gone and instead taste it!"

"I hate to say this, well not really" said Karen as a smile grew on the computer screen, "but I told you so, I told you so."

"Fine, fine" cried Plankton, "I'll go with exploiting the One Percent Immunity plan you have."


	3. A Small Influence

Chapter 3: A Small Influence

While the many villains of the Teen Titans were scarfing down the various Krabby Patties after each of the villains signed a contract with the likes of Mr. Krabs, Raven had secretly come back into the main room where she was shocked to see all of the villains joining her teammates in scarfing down these so-called Krabby Patties.

"I don't believe it" sighed Raven as she glared at everyone in the room who was eating one of the Krabby Patty and taken a photo up with the likes of Mr. Krabs.

"Now just say money" said Mr. Krabs as he took a photo up with Brother Blood with Sandy at the camera.

"This is let alone disgraceful and disgusting" marked Raven as she noticed even the likes of the most notorious villain the Teen Titans had ever faced known as the Brain was being fed Krabby Patty juice through a pumping tube by one of Sandy's inventions, "these villains are such a disgrace to their own cause."

"Excuse me!" shouted Doctor Light as he overheard Raven's comments, "But I'm busy eating here."

"You mean scarfing down some high calorie sandwich" replied Raven.

"Oh pay no attention to her" said Spongebob as he patted Doctor Light on the back and signaled him to continue to eat the likes of the Krabby Patty he was holding, "people who say such things about the Krabby Patty have never tasted it."

"And I don't intend to start on tasting such a vile piece of an excuse for a sandwich" added Raven.

"The Krabby Patty, vile?" asked Spongebob to which showed a shocking expression on his face, "Not even the likes of Squidward could make these comments even before he had tasted the mouth watering Krabby Patty."

"Say Spongebob" said Mr. Krabs after he had a photo up with every villain and hero alike who signed the contract, "I need you to go get that girl in blue to taste the likes of the Krabby Patty and have a photo up with her or I'll reduce your pay."

"Will do Mr. Krabs" said Spongebob as he saluted to him.

While the likes of Spongebob was trying to convince Raven, meanwhile, Plankton was trying to craft up a reason to provoke Raven to the breaking point in his hideout.

"I don't believe that blasted Krabs had managed to receive a friendly reception with every villain and hero alike" said Plankton as he was reviewing his plans.

"Are you almost finished with your plans?" asked Karen.

"Yea, yea" replied Plankton as he rolled the plans and put them away in his pocket, "I'm just about ready to unleash them to the likes of Mr. Krabs. Karen, take me to the cannon I have built for this occasion."

"Will do" said Karen as her metallic arm took the likes of her husband up to where the likes of a large cannon was displayed.

"Now aim me at these coordinates of where this character known as Raven currently is" said Plankton as he placed on his helmet.

"Will do honey" replied Karen after she placed the coordinates, she then fired the cannon to which launched Plankton right directly into Raven's room.

"Yes, this must be the room in question" said Plankton as he began to observe how dark it was, "gee, and I thought Squidward looked pretty depressing but this Raven takes the cake."

"For the last time, I will not swallow one of those horrible sandwiches down my throat!" shouted Raven at the likes of Spongebob along with some of her teammates outside of the room who were trying to show her how good the taste of the Krabby Patty was.

"But Raven, this would be one of the best tasting meals you would have ever tasted" said Cybrog.

"Oh please take just one small bite" added Starfire, "so that this Mr. Krabs can be happy with his money."

"Yea, come on" said Spongebob as he attempted to shove a Krabby Patty right in her face, "just send your taste buds on a wild journey."

"The answer is still no!" cried Raven as she shouted back at them as she used her powers to block their path into her room.

"Uh oh, I better hide" said Plankton as he noticed that she was coming into her room.

"I can't believe all of my teammates and even the villains that we fought against in the past all suddenly like this Krabby Patty" sighed Raven as she sat down to meditate.

"Oh, how right you are with that comment" said Plankton.

"Alright, who said that, show yourself" said Raven.

"Relax" said Plankton as he came out from his hiding place, "I have overheard your complaints of your problem with these Krabby Patties."

"Really?" asked Raven with such an astonishment, "But you are so small."

"Says the girl in blue who refuses to take a bite out of Mr. Krabs' Krabby Patty" replied Plankton.

"Look" said Raven as she rolled her eyes, "just what do you really want?"

"All I am offering is some sort of alliance between the two of us" replied Plankton, "we both see the likes of the Krabby Patty and Mr. Krabs to be the sole source of all of our current problems."

"Yes, go on" added Raven.

"You are perhaps one of the most unique members of the Teen Titans who could even be immune to the taste of the Krabby Patty" continued Plankton.

"Really, you really think I might be immune to that excuse for a sandwich?" asked Raven.

"Uh, yea sure" replied Plankton, "and I think I can unlock that extreme anger you have repressed for so long."

"With what exactly?" asked Raven.

"With my latest emotional Cum Bucket helmet" replied Plankton as he managed to take out the large bucket from his pocket and handed over to her, "you can just simply meditate on what your problem is and everything will just simply go away."

"Well, I don't normally accept gifts from strangers" said Raven as she took the helmet from Plankton, "but I'll do it in the effort to make this Krabby Patty to go away."

"Yes, that's right my dear" laughed Plankton in a evil laughter as he then took out a remote control which controlled the helmet, "soon Mr. Krabs shall feel your wraith my dear and I shall soon get rid of not just Mr. Krabs, but also acquire the likes of the secret formula for the Krabby Patty."

Plankton then pressed the button on the remote control he had after Raven placed the helmet on her head to which her blue suit then began to slowly progress to transform to red which gave an evil grin to the likes of Plankton.


	4. Plankton's Foiled Attempt

Chapter 4: Plankton's Foiled Attempt

While Plankton was using his new invention to push Raven to the edge of turning her blue clothes into red, all the various villains and members of the Teen Titans were quite busy in content with the Krabby Patty.

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually working" said Barnacle Boy as he noticed the younger super heroes enjoying the Krabby Patty along with the villains, "we have never had such a thing like this back when we were super heroes."

"Yea" added Mr. Krabs, "and with all of those young people promoting the Krabby Patty along with the villains that they once fought against, I shall be getting even greater loads of money than before."

"But what about the girl in the blue clothing?" asked Spongebob, "Didn't you tell me that she should at least taste the Krabby Patty? She is the only one among everyone here who hasn't tasted it."

"Don't you worry Spongebob" replied Mr. Krabs as he got out another contract, "I am pretty sure she'll taste a Krabby Patty soon enough."

But before Mr. Krabs could hope for one more promoter, Plankton squeezed his way through the pipes throughout the tower and watched from a safe distance as Raven was prepared to unleash her wraith against the Krabby Patties and also against Mr. Krabs.

"I can't wait until Raven shows up and ruins things for Krabs" laughed Plankton as he took out his binoculars, "now to just simply wait for her arrival."

"Don't worry Spongebob" said Mr. Krabs, "I am pretty sure this Raven will finally taste a Krabby Patty for sure."

Suddenly after that statement, the door to the main hallway of the tower was busted down and as the smoke cleared, Raven appeared all in red and her anger emotion was in control.

"See, I told you so Spongebob" said Mr. Krabs as he then showed the contract to Raven, "so do you want to sign the contract now so that I can have more money?"

"No!" shrieked Raven as she roared right in Mr. Krabs' face, "I haven't come to sign any stupid contracts, take photo ups with you or eat those pathetic sandwiches my teammates and the pathetic villains they once faced. I'm going to destroy the Krabby Patties forever!"

"Are you crazy!?" cried Slade as he grabbed Mr. Krabs and placed him along with Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy behind them, "You don't even know what you're up against."

"What, with such a stunt like what she's pulling off, I can get even more money" added Mr. Krabs.

"Listen you crustacean" said Robin as he grabbed Mr. Krabs, "we're trying to save you from Raven's anger. You don't want to be around her when she's this angry."

"You know, you young fellows and you villains are right, we should just all run away" added Mermaid Man to which he along with the rest of the villains and heroes alike began to attempt to exit the tower.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Mr. Krabs as he blocked the exit, "You all are not going to leave this place and not leave these Krabby Patties unguarded. You all signed a contract that I can do whatever I please with you people."

"But you don't understand the sort of horror she has unleashed" said Doctor Light as he began to shiver.

"Isn't there at least something that we can do to stop Raven's anger?" asked Starfire.

"We could try to get her to eat one of these Krabby Patties?" replied Cyborg as he had one ready to be eaten in his hand.

"That's it!" cried Spongebob with joy as he along with villains and members of the Teen Titans alike huddled into a circle, "But I'm going to need all of your help on this one."

"You mean you really want us to team up with them?" asked Slade as he pointed to members of the Teen Titans.

"All we need to do is grab a Krabby Patty" replied Spongebob.

"Yea, and also show her to eat it like this" added Patrick as he swallowed a Krabby Patty right down his throat, "now that hits the spot."

"Quickly, everyone, grab a Krabby Patty!" ordered Spongebob as villains and heroes alike took the patties from the boxes.

"Now to destroy all of those Krabby Patties and their creator!" shouted Raven as he anger emotion guided her throughout the room in destroying every Krabby Patty she saw in sight.

"Yes, yes" laughed Plankton who was still in his safe spot, "destroy Mr. Krabs' dream once and for all! You are the one who is immune to the taste of the Krabby Patty and the only one to destroy them!"

"And now for you Mr. Krabs" said Raven as she hissed at him who was still guarding the exit, "I can't stand the likes of these sandwiches, but perhaps I can turn you into clam chowder instead!"

"Not so fast Krabby Patty hating-hero" said Spongebob she turned around to notice that her teammates and the villains they fought were holding a Krabby Patty ready to make Raven eat it, "we don't believe in this so-called one percent immunity to the taste of the goodness of the Krabby Patty. And we're going to show it by having you taste the goodness within."

Spongebob then stuck out his tongue and began to swirl it back and forth in his mouth making his battle cry which sounded both villains and members of the Teen Titans alike to throw the Krabby Patties at Raven.

"Look young ward" said Mermaid Man as he noticed Krabby Patties seemingly overpowering Raven, "it seems to be working."

But instead, Raven burst out using her powers to destroy the Krabby Patties that were keeping her down.

"You fools" laughed Raven as he anger emotion continued to guide her, "I shall also make you fools think twice before you eat one of this high calorie sandwiches."

While Raven continued to make her evil laughter, Spongebob then saw his chance as he still had a Krabby Patty in his hand. He then aimed the Krabby Patty right directly at Raven's mouth as she continued to make her evil laughter and her powers began to turn the entire room into pure darkness.

"Here goes nothing!" cried Spongebob as he stuck out his tongue and implemented his battle cry sending the Krabby Patty making a direct target right into Raven's mouth which shocked villains and members of the Teen Titans alike who were worried of what could happen next.

"No!" cried Plankton who was still in his safe spot, "Resist the taste of the Krabby Patty!"

But it was too late as Raven had already swallowed the Krabby Patty that Sponegbob had threw right into her mouth, her clothing colors changed from red to pink. This even spooked members of her team along with even the various villains present.

"I-i-is she okay?" asked Doctor Light.

"I'll go check" replied Spongebob as he walked up to her, Raven then used her powers to instead grab more Krabby Patties from the boxes that she didn't destroy, "yep, she seems to be fine."

"Well, I'm finally glad you managed to get her to eat a Krabby Patty" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"No, no!" cried Plankton as he ran into the scene, "This isn't how it shouldn't turn out!"

"Plankton, were you behind encouraging Raven to destroy these delicious Krabby Patties?" asked Spongebob.

"Say, the robots that freed us looked just a lot like you!" commented Gizmo.

"Uh, I have to be leaving right now" replied Plankton as he then began to leave the scene to which he was quickly surrounded by the villains he had freed.

"Not so fast" said Atlas as he cracked his knuckles.

"Just what you villains are going to do to me?" asked Plankton to which all the villains launched their weapons at Plankton causing much pain and misery to him, "Ouch."

"Plankton, Plankton, Plankton" laughed Mr. Krabs as he came into the scene as the dust cleared, "you know, I should really thank you for bringing in all this money for me with all of these promotions from villains and heroes alike for the Krabby Patty."

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Plankton.

"Here" replied Mr. Krabs as he handed Plankton over to Atlas, "throw him as far as you can away from this tower."

"Will do" laughed Atlas as he threw Plankton farther away from the tower.

"I'll get my revenge again all of you people!" cried Plankton as he flew away from the tower.

"So, do you two know any other relatives I should know about that can bring in more money?" asked Mr. Krabs as he turned to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Well" replied Mermaid Man to which the scene switches to a certain space station above the Earth with the symbol of Justice League of America as the scene ends.


End file.
